


Imperfection

by Volodymyr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Drunk Chloe Decker, Episode: s01e10 Pops, F/M, Naked Chloe, POV Lucifer, Partnership, Self-Reflection, he loves her
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: Une petite rétrospection de la fin de l'épisode 10 de la saison 1 de Lucifer, "Pops". Chloe s'endort dans les bras de Lucifer alors qu'elle était prête à finalement coucher avec lui, bien que cela soit dans un état second. Que se passe-t-il  dans la tête du Diable à cet instant.





	Imperfection

 

Chloe n’est pas la première femme à entrer au penthouse dans un état second afin de passer du bon temps avec Lucifer. Afin d’oublier en général. Elle ne sera pas non plus la dernière. Même s’il résiste difficilement à l’invitation d’un moment charnelle, le Diable apprécie d’avoir des partenaires consentant. Il lui est aisé de créer du désir chez la personne en face de lui. C’est son don, un charme dont il use peut-être plus que nécessaire. Il n’y a jamais eu d’exception, jusqu’à croiser la route du Détective. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, ses capacités n’arrivent pas à déjouer cette femme. S’il y voit toujours quelque chose de fascinant à avoir une exception à la règle, une personne capable de lui résister voir de le défier, de nombreuses frustrations se sont également mêlées à son opinion du phénomène. À cause de cette immunité persistante, il semble être incapable de comprendre Chloe. Il doit régulièrement repenser les choses, agir différemment pour s’adapter à ce qu’elle lui impose par sa simple présence. Tout cela de manière inconsciente d’ailleurs. Même s’il s’entête à l’occasion, il cherchera inévitablement à faire les choses à sa manière. Le Détective n’est pas parfait non plus, comme chaque être qui existe. Elle ne peut pas être toujours le modèle à imiter. C’est grâce à cela qu’il réalise que leur complémentarité n’est pas que sur papier. Lucifer commence à comprendre que leur partenariat fait du sens. Il y a une logique. Ils s’enrichissent en collaborant. C’est effrayant pour le Diable de laisser quelqu’un prendre autant de place dans sa vie. Même avec Maze, il s’est tenu à une relation détachée parce qu’il ne souhaitait pas de complications. Cela a toujours été un principe de vie depuis la perte de sa famille.

Pourtant, le voici à réconforter Chloe après avoir refusé de franchir la limite avec elle. Il est vrai que de nombreuses fois par le passé il a exprimé ouvertement son envie de l’avoir dans son lit. Ce désir est toujours dominant en lui. Sauf qu’il s’est habitué à la constance des refus de la jeune femme. Il a confiance qu’en cas de besoins, elle serait celle qui le ramènerait à l’ordre quoi qu’il arrive. Il ne souhaite non plus pas conduire à la ruine leur partenariat professionnel. Lucifer se sent à nouveau utile lorsqu’il aide la police à trouver les coupables. Pourquoi arrêter, donc ?

Il est faux toutefois de croire qu’il ne les laissera jamais franchir la limite. Si elle était venue lui demander de coucher avec lui avec toute sa lucidité, il aurait très certainement accepté sans remettre en question ce choix. Puisque Chloe est tellement rationnelle et empathique, elle aurait forcément réfléchit à ce qu’elle voulait avant de lui demander. Les décisions qu’elle prend viennent de sa tête, mais surtout de son cœur. Elle l’irrite bien souvent à cause de cela parce qu’il a le réflexe de se comparer à elle. Forcément, il réalise qu’il est à la traîne. Toutes ces émotions humaines, il a réussi à en faire abstraction durant son règne en Enfer. Sauf qu’en à peine quelques années sur Terre, particulièrement depuis qu’il la connait, sa propre humanité fait surface et se retrouve en contradiction avec la personne qu’il a choisie d’être. Il comprend que les décisions qu’il prend régulièrement découlent la majorité du temps de besoins égoïstes. C’est perturbant de devoir considérer d’autres personnes que lui. En Enfer, les seules relations qu’ils entretenaient par commodité étaient avec des démons qui n’ont pas du tout cette notion d’empathie. Il aurait bien aimé pourtant à l’occasion établir plus. Tout cela pour se rappeler avec brutalité qu’il ne le pouvait pas dans ce monde de cendre. Ici, les choses sont différentes. Les humains sont réceptifs à tellement de choses qu’il propose. Il se doute que cela puisse fonctionner avec des relations aussi, pourquoi pas.

Au début de leur partenariat, le Diable croyait réussir à la corrompre de par sa présence, sa désinhibition et ses impulsions dirigées par ses désirs. Sauf qu’elle demeure authentique, pure presque. Il est heureux au final qu’elle ne change pas à cause de lui. Il est surpris de la voir saoule, évidemment. Elle n’est pas aussi infaillible qu’il le pensait et cette imperfection lui plait. Le sentiment agréable qu’il ressent d’être celui vers lequel elle s’est tournée au final disparaît brusquement lorsqu’elle s’endort sur lui.

**« Mon Dieu. »**

Mais qui est-il devenu pour servir désormais de vulgaire oreiller à une femme qui s’est pourtant jetée dans ses bras ? La consternation demeure présente sur ses traits de nombreuses minutes alors qu’il fixe le plafond en inspirant lentement. Il a la désagréable impression que son Père se joue de lui encore une fois. Il a probablement orchestré cette humiliation d’une manière ou d’une autre afin de lui prouver qu’il ne peut pas toujours obtenir tout ce qu’il veut. Quoi qu’il en soit, Lucifer ne tente rien pour se sortir de cette position pourtant inconfortable. Il n’est pas un amant qui cherche de l’affection et du réconfort avec la chaleur d’un autre corps. Il apprécie les plaisirs de la chair uniquement, méprisant bien plus que nécessaire les contacts plus personnels. En majorité puisqu’il n’éprouve pas le besoin de le faire. C’est surtout parce qu’il ne sait pas comment le faire. Comment se comporter comme un amoureux. Lucifer ne vient pas d’un monde où les marques d’affection ont de l’importance. Elles n’ont même jamais vraiment existé du temps où il résidait à la Cité d’Argent. Si ses souvenirs sont exacts, les humains furent les premiers à initier ce genre d’attention envers un congénère. Le dégoût a été vif en Lucifer lorsqu’il a compris ce que cela signifiait réellement pour les humains d’offrir un contact, un baiser ou même un compliment à quelqu’un de cher. L’amour a été inventé par l’humanité. Il ne sait donc pas vraiment quoi faire avec Chloe. Elle n’entre dans aucune des catégories d’individus qu’il a en tête. Ce n’est pas une conquête, ni une amante. Elle est sa partenaire, donc une collaboratrice régulière, une alliée. Il est prêt à concéder en une bonne entente qui peut être perçue comme une amitié. Sauf que cela ne suffit pas selon lui à définir qui est le Détective à ses yeux. Elle est beaucoup plus que tout ce qu’il imaginait possible entre lui et un être humain. Il n’a pas encore mis le doigt dessus, mais il est clair qu’il lui a dit non ce soir puisqu’il a un trop grand respect pour elle pour la faire souffrir avec une histoire d’un soir qu’elle regrettera à coup sûr. Il songe d’ailleurs tout le temps aux intérêts de Chloe. Lorsqu’elle est blessée ou brimée, il est réellement affecté. Comme cela est étrange de le réaliser alors qu’elle est incapable de lui répondre si l’envie lui prenait de l’interroger.

Il commence à s’habituer à la chaleur de leur deux corps collés. Lucifer est désormais en mesure de percevoir les battements réguliers de son cœur contre son épaule. Son bras gauche demeure d’ailleurs autour d’elle, un soutien qu’il juge nécessaire pour ne pas qu’elle soit perturbée dans son sommeil par quoique se soit. Il suffirait qu’il remue pour qu’elle s’écroule sur le canapé. Pas question de risquer de la réveiller. Cela s’oppose à son désir de s’éloigner au plus vite d’elle. Chloe représente une menace pour lui, gardant toujours cette pensée en arrière-plan. Elle connait de plus en plus de choses sur lui et quelqu’un pourrait s’en servir pour l’atteindre. Leur lien est une attache qu’il n’avait pas jusque là avec la Terre. Comme c’est étrange de réaliser qu’elle est tellement plus en fin de compte. Il inspire un grand coup, écoutant distraitement les quelques ronflements qui échappent du corps de la jeune femme.

Les minutes s’écoulent et il ne bouge toujours pas. Il est plutôt coincé dans d’intenses réflexions qui ne concernent plus vraiment le Détective désormais. Il laisse son esprit vagabondé librement, songeant à beaucoup de nouvelles choses mais principalement à d’anciens démons de son passé. Des souvenirs qui ne cesseront probablement jamais de le tourmenter.

Il s’interrompt toutefois lorsque Chloe se réveille d’un coup et remue contre lui. Son regard est absent et il réalise qu’elle est toujours dans un état second qu’il doit tempérer au possible. Il ne voudrait pas qu’elle fasse véritablement des actions qu’elle va regretter. Il l’observe attentivement tandis qu’elle se lève en tanguant, usant de lui comme appui. Lorsqu’elle se fige en regardant vers sa chambre, il fronce les sourcils d’incompréhension.

_« J’ai chaud ! »_

Elle clame d’abord avant de poursuivre sur cette idée et de déboutonner sa chemise. Lucifer se lance immédiatement sur ses talons tandis qu’elle s’approche de son piano en lui jetant presque son haut à la figure. Il est réellement perturbé par ce striptease improvisé. Il aimerait bien se rincer l’œil avec les courbes agréables du Détective, mais il finit par s’éloigner d’elle pour atteindre le bar. Elle continue à se plaindre de la chaleur et à lancer au loin ce qu’il devine être son pantalon et ses bottes. Il se verse un verre en respirant fortement, engloutissant le contenu d’un trait. D’autres bruits lui parviennent et il ose regarder un instant derrière lui pour s’assurer qu’elle va bien. Il n’a qu’un avant-goût savoureux de sa silhouette, ne fixant son dos nu qu’une seconde avant de retourner à son verre. Tout va bien, elle tente simplement de grimper les trois marches qui mènent à sa chambre. Et les bruits suivants lui indiquent qu’elle s’est jetée dans son lit. Il se verse un nouveau verre avec une main tremblante.

**« Tentation. Foutue tentation. »**

Il se dit à lui-même en calant à nouveau le contenu ambré. Le voilà déjà en train de se verser un troisième verre, de plus en plus plein. Sa respiration demeure chaotique jusqu’à ce qu’il entente les ronflements à nouveau. Il soupire de soulagement. Lucifer soulève le verre qui déborde presque et l’engloutie entièrement. Enfin l’effet de l’alcool commence à se faire sentir. Mais ça ne va pas durer, évidemment. Tout de même, il en avait besoin pour retrouver son sang-froid. Il délaisse son verre et garde la bouteille de whisky dans sa main gauche. Il marche en se traînant un peu les pieds vers son piano. Il dépose la bouteille sur la surface cirée et appuie ses avant-bras sur cette dernière. Il a une vue idéale du Détective de là où il se trouve. De longues minutes passent de la sorte. Il pourrait facilement perdre des heures à l’observer. Il soupire à nouveau au moment de se redresser, la bouteille à nouveau à la main. Il boit au goulot une grande rasade. Il finit par rire quelques coups, secouant la tête de gauche à droite sans lâcher sa partenaire des yeux.

**« Ce soir le Diable c’est toi, cher vieux Père. Créer une femme aussi belle et ne me forcer qu’à la regarder sans pouvoir toucher c’est brillant, je dois le reconnaître. Par contre, je ne sais pas s’il y a assez d’alcool dans mon penthouse pour éviter que je fasse une bêtise. Testons cette théorie, veux-tu ? »**

Sur ce, il va s’asseoir à son bar et se sert un nouveau verre, buvant en prenant son temps cette fois. Il prend note de l’heure actuelle. Plus que six heures avant le lever du soleil. Cette constatation le décourage car ne pas dormir est pénible y compris pour lui. Par contre, il ne pourra pas fermer l’œil même s’il s’y applique sérieusement. Pas en sachant que Chloe est nue dans son lit et qu’il n’y est pas. Il porte le verre à ses lèvres, buvant distraitement le whisky. Il regarde l’heure. Plus que cinq heures et cinquante-cinq minutes avant le lever du soleil.


End file.
